dragonsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dev/@comment-2601:8C:C100:1AF9:A4AE:DDF1:5962:357A-20171219030756
Chapter seven: The figure was uncloaked and unhooked when they came. It turned out that the figure was a "she," not a "he." She had extremely curly glossy black hair that reached her mid-calves and big, dark brown, almost black, eyes. She was brown-skinned, browner skin than any Odaku, and very tall and muscular. She was taller than Dev, Gorhagor, and Kyra, all of whom were tall. They noticed two smithing hammers, which appear strong enough to be used for war, several knives, the two most prominent of which had pronounced handles and slightly curved blades, several staffs, and several tusks amongst her items. She revealed that her name is Ikenga, and an Aquinus who came to ask for help. Of course, as she points out, if she weren't here to ask for help, at least thirty of them would be dead before they realized she was there, as the Aquinus have every reason to despise the Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku. When Dev pointed out that no matter how good she thinks she is, she will be killed, as she came alone, she turned to him, smiled, and said, "Norvagen, you're not used to thinking before speaking, are you? What makes you think I came alone?" All of their faces paled, but she reminded them that she said that if she or her friend wanted them dead, they would be dead by now. "My friend was already on her way here, when I caught up to her. I convinced her that I'm more expendable than she, in case things go awry. Considering the fact that none of us are dead, it is obvious that we all need each other's help in order to kill the Quinus. By-the-by, can any of you explain why my friend and I saw a shadow in the shape of a dragon and ice in the summer attacking us while the Quinus were attacking us?" Dev's, Kyra's, and Gorhagor's faces paled, especially Dev's and Kyra's. "Why don't you call your friend in her, and ask the rest of the Aquinus to come here? We'll explain when you get here," Kyra said, still shaken. Ikenga shrugged and nodded, before going outside and emitted three, short loud, ear-piercing whistles. They saw movement in the trees fifty feet on their left. They saw a figure jump fifty feet forward, to the dirt path, and run to the building. The building climbed up, and entered through the window into the room where they were talking. The figure took put its belonging to wear Ikenga's weapons were, including the cloak and hood, an enormous longbow, an two quivers filled with thirty-two arrows per quiver, which revealed another tall, brown-skinned, although a few shades lighter than Ikenga, but still browner than the Odaku, girl with straight, grey hair that reached the top of her ankles and clear grey eyes. She was taller than Ikenga. She said that her name is Artemis and is a Ranger. She said as far she and Ikenga know, including them, there are only 2,020 Aquinus left, half of whom are injured. She agreed to help get the other Aquinus to the Norvagen building so that the wounded can get the help they need. However, she would like to have things explained later.